Too Much Noise! - D.W. Edition (Thevideotour1's version)
Too Much Noise! - D.W. Edition is the 31st episode of Season 4 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on September 3, 2001. Plot D.W. is scared of too much noises, which gets BJ into making fun of her.. First, Barney, Arthur and their friends are having a commotion while playing tag at the school playground. Second, a monkey hoots loudly. Third, Francine is playing the drums very loudly on the roof part of her apartment. Fourth, BJ and Arthur are breaking walls of old building. Fifth, BJ and Jim are Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Stephen (Chase Galatin) *Jim (Cameron Ansell) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) *Katie (Morgan York) *Arthur Read (Justin Bradley) *D.W. Read (Oliver Grainger) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Steven Crowder) *Sue Ellen Armstrong (Patricia Rodriguez) *Prunella Deegan (Tamar Kozlov) *David Read (Mark Metcalf) *Jane Read (Julie Hagerty) Songs #Arthur Theme Song #It's a Great Day! #Indoor Outdoor Voices # # # #Be Careful Means I Love You # #Everyone in Special #I Love You Notes *Barney has his 2000-2002 voice and 1999-2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 6 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 6 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *The Season 6 Barney costume from "Dino-Dancin' Tunes!" is used. *The 2000-2002 Barney voice from "Dino-Dancin' Tunes" is used. *The Season 5-6 Baby Bop costume from "It's Home to Me!" is used. *The Season 6 Baby Bop voice from "Round and Round We Go" is used. *The Season 5-6 BJ costume from "Seven Days in a Week" is used. *The Season 6 BJ voice from "Barney's Musical Castle" is used. *When D.W. screams "Yikes!" as Barney, Arthur and their friends are having a commotion while playing tag at the school playground, the sound clip is voiced by Michael (portrayed by Brain Eppes) from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Barney scares Michael at the tree), except it was pitced up to +2 and mixed with D.W.'s voice. *When D.W. screams as she heard a monkey hooting loudly, her scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! Yeow!"). *When D.W. screams "HEEEEEELP!!!!" as Francine plays the drums very loudly, the sound clip is voiced by Sue Ellen (voiced by Patricia Rodriguez) from "Sue Ellen's Lost Diary" (when Sue Ellen (as a knight) is scared of the dragon), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with D.W.'s voice. * * * * Quotes Quote 1: *Barney: Okay, everyone. Are you ready to play tag? *Muffy: Ready when we are, Barney. *Barney: Okay. Start! *(everyone is playing tag) *BJ: I'm gonna get you, Sissy!! *Baby Bop: No, you're not!! *D.W.: Yikes!!! * * * * Quote 2: *D.W.: I hope this would be a quiet place this-(heard a monkey hooting loudly) AAAAGGHH! Another loud noise! A monkey! HELP! HELP! *(cut to BJ in a bridge (looking through his binoculars to see the shed which D.W. is hiding) *BJ: That D.W. is such a scaredy cat. Lucky for me, I just love to play all day. (takes a bite of his pickle) also she is stuck inside a shed. *D.W.: (offscreen) HELP! HELP ME! *BJ: Hey, Sissy! *Baby Bop: What?! *BJ: D.W. is stuck inside the shed!! *Arthur: (walks up the BJ and Baby Bop) What'd he say? *Baby Bop: He said D.W. is stuck inside the shed. *Arthur: Actually, a monkey is hooting loudly, scaring her. *Baby Bop & BJ: Ooohh! *Arthur: Boy, we'd better save her before it's too- *Muffy: (offscreen) Hey, guys!! Wait up!! *Arthur, Baby Bop, and BJ: Muffy?!? *Muffy: Wait for me!! *Arthur: Muffy, are you about to save D.W.? *Muffy: Me!? *Arthur: Yeah! And if we can save D.W., how are we going to save her? *Muffy: I don't know. *Baby Bop: (loudly) BJ, what are gonna do to...?! *BJ: Shh! Sissy, not so loud. *(they hear a monkey hooting loudly in the distance) *D.W.: Stop this noise! Now! Stop this before I make you quiet!! *Baby Bop: Muffy, there she is!!! *Muffy: C'mon, we'd better stop her!! *BJ: Let's go! *(BJ, Baby Bop, and Muffy leave without Arthur) *Arthur: Hey, guys! Wait for me! (he catches up) Quote 3: *D.W.: I wish Arthur and I can stay at Francine's apartment. *Arthur: It's nice in here!! Everything in this room is clean! *Katie: It's quiet. That means we can pl...!! *(a loud noise is heard when Francine is playing the drums very loudly on the roof part of her apartment) *D.W.: HEEEEEELP!!!! *Katie: Don't worry. We'll protect you. ^